Condemned
by sofia313
Summary: "I want to be yours. Only yours. Please…" Her eyes were silently begging him to protect her from the others. For some reason he did.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, rated M because of dark themes and violence. Maybe one-shot, I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

Italy, 1114

Blood. Chaos. Death. Klaus was enjoying every moment. Celebration was in order after getting rid of the Brotherhood of Five. The tavern was full of dead bodies and vampires who were enjoying themselves. Most of them had been recently turned by Klaus. They had been soldiers and now they were Klaus' own little army. Elijah had of course disapproved, but Klaus didn't really care about that. Right now he felt invincible.

He was drunk and he had blood all over his face. In other words, everything was perfect. The screams of terror were like music to his ears. The monster he had become felt right at home here. There was no humanity left in him, there hadn't been for a long time. All of it had died after he had lost the love of his life. Aurora. Now she didn't mean anything to him. He wasn't weak anymore and he never would be. Embracing the monster in him was nothing but liberating. He laughed and drank some more wine. What a night. He sat down at the table with the wine carafe.

"Look what I found, boys!" one of the vampires said.

Klaus didn't really pay attention to him; he was concentrated on the wine.

"Don't touch me!" a female voice shouted.

The vampires laughed, Klaus heard a ripping sound, but his mind barely registered it.

"Come on, sweetheart, this is going to be fun. My lord?"

"Hmm?" Klaus murmured absentmindedly.

"Do you want some entertainment?"

Klaus looked up and saw a young woman; one of the vampires was keeping her in place. The look in her eyes was the look of a cornered animal. She was terrified.

"What do you think, my lord? Does she please you?" the vampire asked.

Klaus didn't have time to reply when the girl slammed her knee between her capturer's legs. He growled and loosened his grip enough for her to escape. She ran to Klaus as fast as she could and pounced on him. The next thing he realized was that she was kissing him. It was a desperate kiss, he felt her body shaking. The other vampires were laughing and cheering him on. Slowly the girl pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I…I want to be yours," she said quietly. "Only yours. Please…"

His drunken mind understood what she was trying to say. Her eyes were silently begging him to protect her from the others. Somehow she knew that he could do that if he would want to. He stared at her for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. She wasn't particularly beautiful, at least comparing to Aurora. Her dark hair was tangled, she had dirt on her face and her dress was torn. There really wasn't anything special about her. Yet he felt something very strange as he looked at her.

"Yes," he heard himself saying and gently shoved her off his lap before standing up. "Enough! This celebration is over!"

The other vampires didn't look pleased.

"But sir… What about the girl?"

"She is mine," Klaus replied. "Only mine. No one else will touch her."

He had no idea what he was doing, but he had managed to sober up enough to think clearer. He wasn't going to let anyone to hurt this girl. He really wasn't sure why. There was something about her… He had no idea what that something was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Klaus blinked his eyes few times before he was able to really open them. At first he was only aware of the consequences of last night. His head hurt. He had been drunk to say the least. Now he was apparently in bed. Judging by the faint light coming through the window, it was an early morning. He was still in the tavern.

All the people in the village who weren't dead already had escaped. His soldiers had no doubt looted all the houses. Not that Klaus cared about that. He sighed and was about to go back to sleep when he suddenly became aware of an unfamiliar scent. What was it? His cheek was leaning on something. What…? There was a warm woman's body pressed against him, his arms were around her.

Her thick black hair was wrapped around his arm and her thigh rested between his. Who was this woman? Her breathing was slow and her heartbeat was steady, she was asleep. Slowly he moved his hand in order to brush the hair out of her face. He recognized her immediately. The girl his soldiers had given to him.

For a moment he couldn't do anything except stare at her. She was wearing her torn dress and he was wearing pants and a shirt. His boots had been placed neatly beside the bed and someone had put a blanket over him. How strange. He kept his eyes on the girl and before he even realized what he was doing, he touched the side of her face. Her skin was smooth and warm; there was no dirt on her face anymore.

He remembered something now. He had been so drunk that he had needed to lean on her; she had helped him to stand up and walk. He had sat on the bed and watched her as she had washed her face in the water bowl. He remembered thinking that he wanted her. Really, really wanted her. The last thing he remembered was her gentle touch as she had rubbed his face with a wet cloth. After that he had passed out.

Apparently she had removed his shoes and lied down beside him. She could have run, but for some reason she hadn't. Who was this girl? Where had she come from? He was still looking at her when she opened her eyes. He didn't move or speak. Her eyes, large and dark brown, reminded him of a deer. A prey he wanted to chase and claim.

There was something about her that made his mouth water. He really couldn't understand what that something was. She wasn't unpleasant to look at, but he wouldn't have described her as stunningly beautiful. He had met more beautiful women than he could remember, but right now he only saw her. There was something very captivating about her. Something unique. Something… deliciously compelling.

Instinctively he licked his lips. He could have spent a long time simply looking at her. Feeling her body against him. She blinked couple of times before becoming aware of his presence. Strangely that didn't seem to startle her, although his arms were still around her. Slowly she looked at him. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Hello there."

"Hello," she replied.

They looked at each other for a while before he spoke.

"You do not seem to be afraid."

It was a statement, not a question, but he couldn't deny that he was curious. She had been afraid last night, he was sure of it. Well, who wouldn't have been afraid under such circumstances?

"Should I be?" she asked.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She nodded.

"I have heard stories."

"Stories about what?"

"About monsters," she replied calmly. "Demons who drink blood."

Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"And yet you thought that I would save you? Did I seem heroic to you?"

She didn't reply to that. He smirked, slowly running his hand down her arm to catch her hand. It felt soft. He wasn't completely sure what he was doing when he raised her hand to his lips.

"How about now?" he hummed as he put one of her fingers in his mouth. "Are we having fun yet?"

She still didn't say anything, but he could tell that she wasn't afraid of him. How was that possible?

"Why did you stay here?" he huffed. "Any smart person would have tried to run."

Once again she didn't give him an answer. Her silence was starting to irritate him. He took a hold of her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Perhaps you are not very smart, sweetheart."

"Perhaps not," she replied. "But I am loyal."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She looked at him calmly.

"You earned my loyalty last night. It's yours for as long as you wish."

Klaus stared at her for few seconds before he was able to reply.

"What makes you think I would not simply kill you?"

She didn't reply to that, but she didn't seem nervous. Who was this girl?

"What is your name, love?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Nim," she responded.

"Nim?"

"Yes."

That wasn't a very ordinary name; he couldn't recall hearing it before. Well, she wasn't a very ordinary girl. On the contrary.

"So…" he hummed and twirled her hair around his finger. "Tell me more about this loyalty."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

8 months later

The dining room was strangely quiet. Elijah took a sip out of his wine goblet and glanced at Rebekah across the table. She wasn't pleased at all; she was glaring at the girl sitting opposite Niklaus. Nim. A strange little riddle Niklaus had brought home with him after "celebrating" the defeat of the Brotherhood of the Five. That had been many moons ago and the girl had stayed with them ever since.

Elijah really didn't know what to make of her. Rebekah however couldn't stand her and she hadn't bothered to hide her opinion. Niklaus had warned Rebekah to behave, the girl wasn't going anywhere. The whole thing didn't make much sense to Elijah. When he had first asked who this girl was, Niklaus had smirked and called her his little "spoils of war".

At first Elijah had thought that Niklaus was keeping her with him against her will, but that didn't seem to be the case. No, she stayed with him willingly. But what was she to him? Elijah had tried to start a conversation with her few times when he had caught her alone, hoping to learn more about her, but that hadn't really worked out. Sure she had been polite and respectful, she always was, but she hadn't really told him anything about herself.

Who she was, if she had a family, where she came from... She really was a riddle. A strange girl indeed. Niklaus' eyes were on her as she ate. She however hadn't paid much attention to him; she seemed to be concentrated on her supper. Her table manners had improved a lot during the last few moons; at first she hadn't even known how to use cutleries, she had eaten with her fingers.

Rebekah had called her an untidy savage. Uncivilized peasant. Perhaps that was true, but the girl certainly wasn't stupid. She always listened vigilantly when Niklaus taught her something. He wanted to be the only one who educated her, for some reason he had even started to teach her how to read and write. Usually Niklaus was everything but patient, but Elijah had never heard him even raising his voice to Nim.

She stayed in his chamber and often followed him around like some sort of pet. She even addressed Niklaus as "master" but there was something peculiar about the way she said it. She didn't sound submissive and she had never seemed in any way intimidated by Niklaus. Then there was the way Niklaus looked at her. There was most definitely lust in his eyes, but also something else. Some kind of strange fixation.

Elijah really wasn't sure what to think. Obviously it was a good thing if Niklaus actually cared about this girl; Elijah had been worried that his brother wasn't capable of caring about anyone anymore, but… He really didn't know. Should he be concerned or not? He most definitely wanted to know who this girl was.

"Have you heard anything from Kol?" Rebekah asked, cutting off Elijah's thoughts. She sounded annoyed, probably because Niklaus hadn't said a word to her or to Elijah during the supper. He hadn't said a word to Nim either, but he had looked at her the whole time. Like a predator would look at his prey.

"No, I have not," Elijah replied.

Kol had left soon after Niklaus had undaggered him and they had got rid of the rest of the Brotherhood of the Five and the other hunters who had worked with them. He hadn't said where he was going; he had only said that he was done with "the family drama" for now. Finn had remained daggered and Niklaus had been furious with Rebekah for betraying them by falling for a hunter.

Poor Rebekah had been heartbroken and unfortunately Niklaus had never been exactly subtle, especially if he felt that someone had betrayed him. Elijah felt bad for his sister, he didn't think for a second that she had wanted to intentionally hurt her family. She had only thought that she had found someone who loved her. Instead the bastard had used her. Elijah would have most definitely killed him for that, if Niklaus wouldn't have done that already.

Niklaus' affection was very important to Rebekah; it had been ever since they had been children. Niklaus had always adored Rebekah and vice versa. That was probably the reason why she despised Nim so much. She was jealous. Of course she would have never admitted it, she settled for glaring at her "competitor". Nim didn't pay attention to her or to Niklaus, she looked nothing but serene.

She had just finished her supper and clearly she had enjoyed it. Suddenly Niklaus flinched and his eyes widened. It took a moment before Elijah understood what was going on. Nim's foot was between Niklaus' legs under the table; she was running her toes teasingly over his inner thigh. She still wasn't looking at him; she kept her innocent doe eyes on her empty plate.

"Stand up, kitten," Niklaus said, his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

"Yes, master," she replied meekly and blinked couple of times before obeying.

He stood up as well and grabbed her arm.

"Good night," he stated as he dragged her towards the door.

Rebekah pressed her lips together and emptied her wine goblet.

"I do not get what Nik sees in her," she murmured. "She is not even pretty. And she was probably born in a cave or something."

Elijah didn't comment on that. He didn't think that Nim was in any way ugly, but he had to admit that she didn't really seem like Niklaus' type. Yet she obviously was.

"He could easily find someone better."

"Perhaps," Elijah replied.

"He cannot possibly care for her."

"I do not know."

"She probably just knows some tricks he likes," Rebekah huffed. "I think he will get bored with her soon."

"Could be," Elijah replied, but somehow he doubted that. Something told him that this girl really wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, some mature content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"That was naughty, kitten," Klaus hummed as he dragged his girl out of the dining room. "Very naughty…"

She didn't say anything; she trotted obediently behind him. All he wanted was to have her. Feel her. Taste her. Touch her. Hear her moaning under him. She knew how to drive him crazy. He couldn't really understand it; he simply couldn't get enough of her. It took a moment before he noticed that she was stumbling to keep up with his quick strides. He lifted her over his shoulder without hesitation and vampire speeded them to his bedchamber. She still didn't say anything or show discomfort as he bolted the door behind them and placed her on the floor. He licked his lips and ran his fingers over her neckline, planning to get rid of her clothes.

"No," she said firmly and stopped his hand with hers. "I wish to do it myself." She paused and took a step back. "I like this gown; I do not want you to rip it off me."

He grinned.

"Is that so? What do I get if I agree?"

She gave him a sweet, innocent smile. A smile that was more than enough to awake all his predatory instincts. She was his. The most delicious prey he had ever tasted. He simply couldn't get enough.

"Perhaps I shall let you watch," she hummed. " _Only_ watch."

She took another step back as his eyes darkened.

"Kitten…"

"There will be no touching," she said softly but firmly. "Not before I allow that."

His eyebrows furrowed. The urge to claim her was making him insane, but he couldn't deny that this turned him on. She turned him on. More than any woman ever before. She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. He didn't take orders from anyone, but he found himself backing away and sitting down on the bed.

She gave him another sweet smile and kept her beautiful eyes on him while starting to very slowly undress. He observed her every move intently; his mouth was watering at the sight of her. She was nothing less than exquisite. Her soft lips, her smooth skin, her womanly curves, her perfect breasts… It was like she would have been made for him. Only for him.

Yet it wasn't just her body that fascinated him. He was also intrigued by her mind. She was special. Unique. And his. Only his. He wanted to give her the world. He would have if she would have asked him to. The strange thing was that she never asked anything from him. She didn't make any demands. She simply listened to him and expressed her gratitude for everything he did for her. Her childlike curiosity and eagerness to learn new things was nothing but fascinating. He had never met a woman like her. He licked his lips as she dropped her last piece of clothing on the floor.

"Nim…"

She smiled and walked over to him so slowly that he had to struggle to hold still. She stopped in front of him and leaned so close that her lips were almost touching his.

"No touching," she whispered.

He pressed his lips together, he was so turned on that it was painful. Her smile still remained sweet and innocent as she moved her hands slowly along the front of her body.

"Kitten…" he murmured warningly as her hands wandered up to her exposed breasts.

She smiled and shook her head. Damn her…

"Patience, my love," she hummed softly.

He certainly didn't have any patience, she was driving him crazy. If he would have his way, her legs would already be wrapped around him and she would be crying out his name. Yet he didn't move, he simply allowed her to torture him. Why? How had she managed to do this to him? He had no clue. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough. He wanted her. All of her. The magnitude of his lust for her… It was something he had never experienced before.

Was it love? He didn't know. He didn't believe in love. Yet what he had felt toward Aurora couldn't be compared to this. With Nim, he could be himself. She didn't judge him and as she had said, she was loyal. Finally she ran her fingers over his cheek and softly nibbled his earlobe. That made him to completely lost control, in one quick motion he flipped her over onto her back. She didn't startle, she just smiled at him. For a brief moment he looked into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. He was never able to do that if she didn't let him. Now she didn't, she simply blinked her eyes and smiled.

"You are mine," he groaned and parted her lips with his thumb.

"I cannot be owned, my love," she replied softly. "I am yours because I choose to be."

That didn't please him at all, but he had no intention to argue right now. He had much more important things on mind. His hands caressed her breasts before he took one into his mouth, making her let out a moan. He switched back and forth between the perky peaks, his mouth sucking and nipping. Now it was his turn to torture her. Her moans were like music to his ears, his hands kept her in place while his mouth teased her heated flesh.

"My love…"

"You know what I want to hear, kitten," he hummed.

"Please, Nico."

It was her nickname for him and he had to admit that liked how it sounded when she cried it out. Within seconds, he was undressed. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed his body against hers. He kissed her deeply while positioning himself between her legs. After that he lost all control, pounding into her uncontrollably, causing her to dig her nails into his flesh.

"Nim," he groaned.

Her soft moans and pleasurable panting was all he heard. His hands wrapped around her waist possessively, he still couldn't believe how good this woman felt. Perfect. She belonged to him and he had no intention to ever let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nim looked at the sleeping man beside her and gently touched his cheek. He looked nothing but peaceful. She was glad about that; he deserved a moment of peace. Looking at him made her more convinced than ever that she had made a wise choice. He had been a wonderful teacher and a companion. Not all people would have thought that and as he had said, any smart person would have tried to run the night they had met.

After he had passed out, she had looked at him for a long while and seen what he didn't want anyone to see. Sure there was darkness in him, but that didn't bother her. This whole world was a dark place, full of violence and cruelty. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She had managed to earn his genuine affection, just like he had earned hers. It was strange, she had always thought that she would never be able to let anyone so close to her.

When they had first met, he had been somewhat affected by her glamour, she had used all her strength when she had kissed him for the first time. She had been desperate and terrified. Submitting to a one man, the strongest one of them, had seemed like a much better option than being brutally violated by all of them. It would have destroyed her. Broke a part of what she was.

Intimacy was a natural thing for her, she had very strong urges, but she had never dared to let herself to explore that part of her before meeting Nico. She couldn't have hoped for a better teacher and she knew she didn't have to hold back with him, not like with a human man. He was a perfect companion for her. After spending so many years alone, rejected, it felt nice to have someone to call her own.

Perhaps it had been fate that she had ended up working in that tavern in exchange for food and shelter. She had always tried to stay unnoticed, hide what she really was. The blood running through her veins wasn't purely human blood. Sure her father had been a human, but her mother… She hadn't wanted Nim. She had left her alone in the woods. It didn't matter anymore; she had survived on her own. She was proud of that.

It was probably her mother's blood that made her the way she was; restless and untamed. As she had said to Nico, she couldn't be owned. She leaned down and softly kissed his cheek. This was good. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. He was still asleep, but he wrapped his arms around her. She would stay right here, by his side. That was what she wanted. As long as he would want it too, she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

England, 1492

Kol smirked as he spotted Nim standing by the window. He knew what she was looking at. Nik was walking in the garden with his little doppelganger, Katerina Petrova. She had stayed in the castle since one of Nik's lackeys had brought her here. It had certainly been a perfect birthday gift for Nik, but Kol wondered if Nik's pet saw it like that. Was she jealous? Now that would be interesting.

"Hello, darling," Kol greeted her casually.

She didn't startle, she turned around calmly.

"My lord."

He grinned.

"Oh Nim, Nim, Nim, are we not acquainted enough already for you to call me by my first name?"

"I am afraid not, my lord," she replied, just like many times before.

Kol let out a theatrical sigh.

"Alright then."

She didn't call Elijah or Rebekah by their first name either, even though Nik had kept her around for three centuries already. It seemed that they had got more or less used to her by now, although Bekah clearly didn't like her. Kol wasn't sure what Elijah thought of her, he hadn't asked. He himself had to admit that he was curious. What was it about this girl that had made Nik to keep her for all these years? Kol had spent couple of years with his siblings for every now and then and he still hadn't figured it out.

"So," he hummed innocently. "What are we watching?"

She didn't say anything as he moved beside her and looked outside.

"Ah. Isn't that a cute sight?"

She didn't reply to that either, he turned to look at her and smiled.

"She is quite beautiful, is she not?"

"Yes, she is."

Her voice was very calm, it didn't hold any emotion.

"Nik was very… shall we say attached to the original one, Tatia," he continued.

"Yes, I know," Nim replied.

Kol raised an eyebrow.

"You know?"

"He told me."

"Ah, I see." He paused and leaned towards her. "Are you not at all concerned?"

She shook her head.

"No, I am not."

"Really? Even though he has not bothered to mention to sweet Katerina that he is spoken for?"

Nim smiled, she looked amused.

"I do not own him, my lord."

"Hmm. Does he own you?" Kol hummed softly and touched Nim's hair.

She took a step back.

"I am afraid I must go now. Excuse me."

"Yes, of course."

She curtsied briefly and was just about to walk away when he continued.

"Oh, by the way, I saw you last night. In the woods. That was you, was it not?"

Her expression didn't change.

"Yes."

"What were you doing? It looked very interesting. The whole dancing and chanting thing…"

"An old habit," she replied calmly. "My mother practiced the old religion; she worshiped the spirits of nature."

"How nice. Did she also worship them naked?"

She crossed her arms.

"What you saw was a very private moment, my lord. It was not meant for your eyes."

He smirked.

"Oh come on now, there is no need to be modest. My brother is very fond of you, so of course I am too. We are practically a family, are we not?"

"If you say so, my lord. Excuse me."

She turned around and marched away. Kol was very amused as he watched her. Then he glanced at Nik who was talking with the doppelganger. There was a charming smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wasn't attracted to her. According to Elijah, Nik hadn't had other women after finding his pet. Kol had found that more than hard to believe, but perhaps it was true. Who would have ever thought….


End file.
